


Blessed

by jaeminsbooty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demon Lee Jeno, Fictional Religion & Theology, Horror, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminsbooty/pseuds/jaeminsbooty
Summary: Centuries ago, a couple desperate to survive makes a deal with the devil. At first, they had only asked for enough food to last the harsh winter, but, the creature proposes another deal they couldn't resist. The demon would give the couple its blessing, meaning they would obtain immense fortunes of wealth and longevity of life. However, in return for its blessing, the pair would have to sacrifice the most pure and blessed soul of all of their kin, whether that soul was born then or later.Centuries pass after the deal is made. Na Jaemin is born to one of the most powerful and influential families in all of the country. A beautiful, smart, and kind soul who is destined for great things. But as his teen years end, he gets roped into a life he never thought existed.All because of a certain Lee Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 47





	1. The Sins

**Author's Note:**

> \- incorrect representations of biblical content  
> \- incorrect representation of religion  
> \- dark romance

Since the beginning of time, there were thought to be seven virtues that all should follow and withhold. First and foremost is humility, the virtue of being humble which guides all other virtues. Next is charity, seen as the most excellent of virtues as it connects those to the heavenly spirits. After charity comes kindness, acts that are marked by generosity and consideration without the goal of reward. Then, diligence, the virtue of good work and work ethic. Next is patience, a virtue of endurance, perseverance, tolerance, and bearing of the afflictions of life. Then comes temperance, the virtue of self-restraint and self-control. Finally, chastity, a virtue that refrains from unreasonable sexual desire. 

These seven virtues were believed to be the traits one should acquire to reach the spiritual heavens. 

But with every good there is evil. 

To combat the seven virtues, there are seven deadly sins. Pride, greed, envy, sloth, wrath, gluttony, and lust-- all traits thought to bring down the soul. 

Among the sins, pride is the deadliest as it is the underlying sin to all other sins, a path to all evils-- it is referred to as the father of all sins. Greed proceeds closely after, being the only other sin that is seen as another path to not some but all evils. Next is envy, a sin fueled by both pride and greed, it is the insatiable desire to obtain what others possess to the point of hatred. After that comes sloth, the sin of disinterest in the world, to others, and one’s self. Next comes wrath, the sin of uncontrollable anger and rage to the point of hatred. Then, gluttony, a sin of overconsumption, whether it be to consume too expensively, too daintily, too much, too soon, or too eagerly. Finally, lust, the sin of intense longing and desire.

The seven sins were traits known to corrupt the pure soul and bring those down to the pits of Hell.

Where there is good, there is evil. 

Where there is a choice, there are those who choose good and those who choose evil. 

_“So whoever knows the right thing to do and fails to do it, for him it is sin.”_


	2. The Beginning

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” The frail lady whispers into the night, cradling her young child close to her breast as she follows her husband in the woods.

“We have no choice. No crops have grown and we barely have enough rations to eat for the next month. The head of the village will no longer support us. We will die.” Her husband pleads back, leading the way with a small torch he had made from sticks.

“How are you so sure we will find... _it_ here.” The wife asks, eyes looking around to make sure they wouldn’t get caught in proceeding such a shameful act. 

“I have heard rumors dear. Rumors of the monster that hears secrets in the wind, sees all in the sky, but lives among us on earth.” 

“Is such a creature possible?” the wife asks, fear evident in her voice. 

“Unfortunately so.” The man says. 

The couple continues deeper into the dense forest, the mother holding onto her naive sleeping baby with one arm while holding the hand of her husband in the other. Soon enough, the trees grow denser, the air becomes colder, and their heartbeats become louder.

Finally, they reach a clearing. 

It was small, nearly the shape of a perfect circle. Bordered by tall dense trees and a formation of tall boulders on one end opposite from them. 

In front of the formation of rocks stands the figure of a man. Tall with broad shoulders and black hair darker than ravens in the night. Although his back was towards them, it was no question that he was the creature the couple was looking for. 

For no human could execute such power in his aura, such authority in his stance, and such fear in his presence as the creature that stands before them. 

“I hear you have sought out my services.” It says with a voice so soft like velvet that it almost put the couple into a trance if it were not for the dread that rushes through their veins. 

The husband gulps, dumbly nodding before realizing the creature cannot see him. 

“Y-yes...sir. We were hoping to ask for a small wish.” 

The thing chuckles, its voice so hypnotizing yet threatening at the same time.

“Small?” The creature asks with a scoff. It takes a step to the side, slowly revealing its form. “Why want small when you can have more?” The creature fully faces the couple, smirking at their frozen state. 

The creature was horrifyingly beautiful. 

Too beautiful in its human form. 

Its skin was as pale as ice, lips red as blood, eyes pitch black so that its victims could only see the reflection of their fear in its eyes. It was clothed in silken black robes and draped in a black cape that reflected the moonlight, but the haunting reflections of what looked like souls in agony were in the threads of his robes. Almost as if his clothing was woven from the affliction of others. 

“W-we...we need not be in debt to you..”

“Ha, you coming here has already become a debt.” it says, “What is it that you truly want?”

The couple’s heartbeat simultaneously fasten. The wife’s arms tighten around their child as the hand of her husband grips tighter around her hand. 

“We just ask for your...blessing...To give us enough crops in the last month of harvest to last the incoming winter. That’s all we ask.” The man says, his voice small and quiet compared to the creatures.

The creature chuckles again, sending waves of tension into the couple’s bodies. 

“That is all?” it asks in amusement. 

The man nods slowly. 

“Then your wish is my command. However, I will need my payment first.” The creature says.

“What will it be?” The man asks, already longing to turn around and leave the presence of the creature. 

The creature smirks, its eyes trail from the man to his wife.

“No!” The man says, pulling his wife and child to stand behind him.

The creature chuckles once again and shakes its head, “Not the wife.” it says. 

At the mention of her, the wife peeks forward and sees the pitch-black eyes that stare into her soul slowly trail down to the small being tightly wrapped in her bosom. 

Her eyes widen as she lets go of her husband and wraps both arms around her child.

“Never!” she wails, “I would rather you take me than my child.”

The creature scoffs, “My hunger is only satiated by the souls of the pure, and that-” it says as it points a long thick finger that holds one of its sharpened claws towards the baby, “is the purest soul you have to offer.”

The woman shakes her head, “I would rather die hungry with my child than of guilt from greed.”

The creature shrugs as if the matter is nothing but trivial to its precious time, “Then so be it.” 

A rush of panic ensues in the man who screams “Wait!” at the creature before turning to his wife. 

“We must sacrifice something. We cannot die of starvation.” He pleads. 

His wife looks disgustingly at him, “Has your greed to live grown so tall that our child means nothing to you?”

“We can conceive another-”

“How dare you!” She wails, “How dare you even think of something that cruel? Has the presence of this creature influenced you that much?”

The man stares at the ground in shame, “I-...I’m sorry my wife but...we must live.”

“Not at the expense of our child.” 

The man turns to the creature who stares at the couple with boredom etched onto its perfectly sculpted face.

“Is there anything else we can give? Anything?” The man pleads. 

The creature raises an eyebrow, his eyes contemplate. 

“Let me see the child.”

“I told you never.” the woman holds the baby closer.

“Not as a sacrifice, I am only seeing the potential it holds.” the creature says. 

The man and the woman look at each other skeptically, hesitant to step forward. Yet somehow, a small push wills them forward. 

The couple stands tense before the creature, its form looms over them, taller than any man they’ve known.

The woman slowly undoes the wrap that holds her child and bears the child in her arms before taking one step closer towards the creature, her husband by her side.

The creature lays a hand on the baby’s forehead. The baby moves, curling into the touch of the creature as if its touch was warmer than the bosom of the baby’s mother.

Suddenly, the baby awakens and stares at the creature. The sight of the creature elicit a smile and giggle from the child who reaches up, almost asking to be held by the creature.

The creature smiles, a haunting smile full of mischief and demise. It removes its hand from the forehead of the baby, and soon the baby lulls back to slumber.

“I have one proposition. Take it or leave it.” The creature says.

From this close of a distance, the couple were almost fallen into the trance of the creature’s voice. They rush a few steps back to gain some sense of humanity. 

“What is your proposition?” The wife asks. 

“I will not only give you enough blessings to live your lifetime, but also immense blessings to your next generation and future descendants who will live their to fullest.” The creature speaks. 

“And in return?” The man asks. 

The creature smiles, more hauntingly than before, it’s as if his smiles because he knows that they cannot do anything but agree to his terms.

“In return, I will obtain the most pure and most blessed soul of descendant in your brethren. Someone so adored and divine that even angels envy its being.”

“And when will this descendant be birthed?” the wife asks, skeptical of the creature’s terms, but not doubting its certainty that such a human would be born in their kin. 

It’s smile widens and all of its teeth seem to gradually shift into sharp fangs.

“I can assure you that the descendant will not be birthed even in the lifetime of the child you hold in your arms.” the creature states. 

The statement cruelly sends relief into the woman, who immediately feels the guilt of selfishness within her. 

“So, do we have a deal?” the creature asks, extending its both hands towards the man and woman.

The couple look at each other and knew they couldn’t resist the proposition. A better life for the life of a child they would never know despite the child being part of their blood. 

The three shake hands.

The deal has been done.


	3. The Child

Jaemin always knew he was different from other kids. 

He was a bubbly child with a bright smile and kind soul, yet other kids would be tense around him. It’s as if Jaemin’s whole person was always encased in a layer of eggshells that everyone felt the need to tiptoe around.

Don’t get him wrong, other kids were nice to him, some even fawned over him from a distance. But no one was ever brave enough to become close with Jaemin. No one was ever brave enough to talk to him first or even choose Jaemin first as a partner for a school project. 

Jaemin however, never let the matter falter his bright soul. He always assumed it was due to his family’s high status and wealth, which could be seen as threatening despite the other kid’s families being of high status as well. 

Despite being treated differently, he never acted differently. Still bubbly, bright, and kind as ever-- because that was simply who Jaemin was. 

But suddenly, everything changed on a cool autumn day in middle school, when Jaemin’s class was silenced by their homeroom teacher before the school day had officially started. 

“We have a new student.” She announces with optimism. 

The class instantly fills with chatter once again, whispers of whether it was a boy or a girl, if they were attractive, how intelligent they were, etc.

Jaemin, as usual, just sat by himself and listened.

“Hush!” their teacher spoke up to silence the class once again. 

“Now, I expect you all to accept our new student as you would any other student and treat him fairly. He is two years younger than your grade.” The teacher announces and chatter spurs again. This time it was full of students either hoping he was attractive or students worried about their academic status due to the newfound genius in their class.

“Hush!” Their teacher speaks out once again, and once everyone is silenced she turns to the door and yells out, “Come in dear.”

The sound of the wooden door opening is defined as a tall lanky figure is slowly revealed. 

Jaemin could hear the light gasps against the defining silence of the room. He too would’ve gasped at the sight of the new student. He was taller than most of the other boys in the school, his skin perfectly flawless and unmarred, and his face was defined yet softened at the same time. Like a sculpture that had been buffed of all its edges and only held rounded features. But for some reason, the new student wasn’t completely breathtaking to Jaemin.

Perhaps a boyish charm and definitely handsome in all aspects of societal standards, but not absolutely breathtaking,

The boy shyly smiles, revealing a set of perfectly straight and bright teeth, and bows at the front of the class.

“Hello everybody, please take care of me well.” He says in a voice that seems a bit too deep to belong to someone who was supposed to be younger than 14.

“My name is Park Jisung.”


	4. The Best Friend

Jaemin doesn’t know how it happened. How did he and Jisung end up becoming a close pair of friends? How was a lonely boy like Jaemin able to become best friends with one of the most popular boys in school? Jaemin doesn’t know, but he doesn’t care. 

Because it was nice to have someone listen to you after spending most of your life listening to others. 

“-mother had then told me that I had added too much coriander but I love coriander and I was simply putting it on my own plate, I didn’t understand her concern. Then she said I was to try the dish by itself beforehand because I would be disrespecting the chef, who was standing right there might I add, if I made my own altercations. Obviously, I didn’t want to disrespect the chef so I placed the coriander back on its plate before trying the dish. Personally, I believe that it did need the extra coriander but mother and the chef seemed to be eyeing me so I smiled and ate on.” Jaemin finishes his story only to be met with a raised eyebrow from Jisung. 

“Jaemin, the extreme limits that you place on your tastebuds always shocks and horrifies me.” Jisung simply states, earning an offended scoff from the older of the two.

“Whatever so do you mean? My tastebuds are fine.” Jaemin defends himself but is silenced when Jisung gives him a pointed look and points down to his lunch, a mixed green salad with splashes of carrots and purple cabbage that was completely soaked in the strong raspberry lime vinaigrette that the colors of the other vegetables were barely seen through. 

“What? I like sauce.” Jaemin says and pointedly punctures the crisp lettuce with his fork before stuffing his mouth. 

Jisung rolls his eyes and shakes his head, “There is a define difference between sauce and soup Jaemin.” Jisung says, earning a light smack on the arm.

Despite the bickering, the two boys laugh at their usual antics. It was always like this for them-- easy talks, calming atmosphere, and breezy days under the blue sky.

It always puzzled Jaemin why Jisung sticks by his side despite interacting with so many other people. It’s like when they walk down the halls talking amongst themselves, only to be constantly interrupted by others talking to Jisung along the way while Jaemin stands there patiently waiting. 

Jaemin wasn’t jealous per se, more curious as to why Jisung chooses to be close with a loner like Jaemin rather than be a part of the popular group of students in their grade. 

“Jisung, why are you friends with me?” Jaemin asks one day when the two are resting on a bench underneath one of the many trees on their school grounds during break time. “I’m not even that popular.”

Jisung looks over at Jaemin before looking back at the sky with a contemplating expression. 

“Because, you are a good person Jaemin,” Jisung says and slowly nods after as if he is satisfied with his own answer, “unlike many of the other students here, you are more real. Humble in a sense, kind obviously, and overall just someone who tries his best without harming others. And not that popular? Have you seen the way everybody looks at you? It is as if they have seen an angel descent.”

But Jaemin, the subject of his answer, is confused. 

“They may look at me like an angel but they treat me as if I were the bubonic plague.” Jaemin pouts, causing a chuckle to leave Jisung’s lips.

“It’s more accurate to say that they treat you like a god. Your presence both intimidates them and awes them at the same time. I would know, many of the other kids always tell me things such as “You’re so lucky to be close with Jaemin.” or “I wish I was as close to Jaemin as you are.” Frankly, I am even a bit jealous of you.” Jisung says.

Jaemin stays silent for a moment, letting the truth of Jisung’s words sink in. 

“Well, how can you know for sure that I am a good person? What if I’m just using you to get more free bread rolls from the cafeteria?” Jaemin says jokingly, causing a smile to fall on Jisung’s lips. 

“That response is enough reason as to why I know. Plus, I have been around others of this status for a long and they all have a certain...aura, you could say. Arrogance, pride. But you don’t have that.” Jisung says. 

Jaemin could understand Jisung’s reasoning. Despite living in such a large world, there is only a small amount of space for the wealthy and powerful. Although the lavish bubble around the lifestyle that Jaemin had been born in was seen as a luxury, he knew better than to believe the facade that the top 1% had painted for society to think of them. 

Families like Jaemin’s family, wealthy and influential from money and power that had been rooted centuries before their generation, all had a different agenda to stay in the top 1%. Always wanting to be the best, always keeping their friends close but their enemies closer, always working hard for their own advantage over others. Not to mention families and individuals rising to the top as well, wanting to be the ones to plant the seed of wealth for their future kin.

It was sickening. It was greedy. 

Jaemin hated greed.

“Don’t you ever think about how selfish it is? The fact that almost everybody in society wants to be in the world that we live in, yet the people who are in this world want to keep it all to themselves and even take more.” 

Jisung chuckles and nods, “Greed is an interesting thing. So easily attainable to people who strive for more. That’s why it’s considered one of the worst sins you know because people believe greed can lead to all evils.” 

Jaemin stares questioningly at Jisung, “You’re religious?” he wonders.

Jisung smiles and shakes his head, “Not even close. Less religious, more curious as to why people put all of their faith into a being whom they don’t know is real. What about you?”

Jaemin shakes his head as well, “My family was never too religious, and neither am I. But I think it’s okay for people to be. Some people just need an anchor, and their faith gives them that. Whether it be hope, comfort, or simple reassurance.” 

Jisung scoffs, “Some maybe, but the way I see it, most people follow a faith so that they can place the blame of their own mistakes onto something they claim is otherworldly.”

Jaemin scrunches his face, “That’s a very negative way to think.”

Jisung merely shrugs, “Negative, realist, pessimistic, same difference. I’m surprised your family isn’t religious, it seems that most people of wealth are.”

“My family isn’t religious simply because they think they don’t need to have faith in a higher being to hope for success. It’s similar to your mindset, they don’t need hope or comfort from a faith because they find that the only person you should rely on is yourself and not an upper deity.”

“Like I said, negative, realist, pessimistic, same difference,” Jisung says with a smirk.

Jaemin glares at him, causing Jisung to laugh at the fact that Jaemin’s glare was nowhere near intimidating.

“You know,” Jisung starts after recovering from his fit, “I think it’s funny how things work. The lavish and luxurious life is filled with secrets and cut-throat competition, while the mundane life that is seen as plain and boring is sought out by those who want to live peacefully. It’s horrifically ironic.” Jisung says. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s like good and evil. All things good are seen as plain and boring despite it being “better” for you, while things that are evil are masked behind the facade that it is better for you when it actually destroys you. Evil always seems to be more….beautiful than good.”

“You think evil is beautiful?” Jaemin asks curiously.

“Oh definitely, maybe not all evils but most are,” Jisung says before checking his watch and standing up to get ready to walk back to class, prompting Jaemin to follow his lead. “ Especially sinners, I think sinners are the most beautiful of all evils.”

“How come?”

“Because no humans are perfect, their imperfections show their past sins. It’s like a physical reminder that mistakes have been made. But sinners, they don’t repent, they never learn from their mistakes. In fact, they see their sin as a way of life rather than a mistake. It’s a perfect way to tempt others into that lifestyle.” Jisung says, almost in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Jaemin hums as they walk along the path back into school, questions racing through his mind at Jisung’s opinions. 

“Then what about those who are pure? People, who have yet to make mistakes?”

Jisung chuckles, “Those who are pure are beautiful no doubt. However, they aren’t as beautiful as those who are sinners. Sins need to tempt others into evil, whilst purity doesn’t.” 

Jaemin lets the thought sit in his head as they continue in silence, looking up at Jisung after a few minutes. 

“You know, for someone who isn’t religious you have pretty strong assumptions on a religion.” Jaemin comments, sparking a smirk on Jisung’s lips. 

“What can I say? Biblical studies were always fascinating to be. Plus, whoever said that you had to be religious to be interested in it?” 

Jaemin nods as the two enter the school, “Very true.” 

Their conversation ends there, both knowing the topic was too risky to talk about in close proximity to the ears of their peers. And as time passes, the details of the conversation slowly fade from Jaemin’s memory.


	5. The New Boy

When Jisung arrives at the Na property, it comes as a shock to Jaemin. 

Yes, they were best friends, however, they rarely ever met at one another’s house. Jisung has only ever visited once and Jaemin had never even been to Jisung’s home. On top of that, Jisung had arrived in an automobile, a new invention due to the growing industrial revolution that took place globally. Even Jaemin’s father hadn’t been able to obtain an automobile yet. And to add a cherry on top, the automobile was being driven by a chauffeur. 

Jaemin had knowledge that Jisung’s family was wealthy, all families were in their part of town, but he never knew Jisung’s family was that wealthy. 

But the most shocking revelation to Jaemin was the news that Jisung would be moving away that day.

“I cannot believe you’re leaving me for the rest of high school.” Jaemin pouts as he holds onto Jisung.

The latter sighs and rubs Jaemin’s back in comfort, “Freshman year wasn’t so bad, I’m sure you’ll survive Jaemin.”

“You do realize that everybody is scared to talk to me right.” Jaemin says, earning a chuckle from Jisung.

“Sometimes isolation is better.” 

“Sure Mr.Popular.” Jaemin says sarcastically before the two pull away, “I just find it unjust that you can’t even stay the summer either, and you had to tell me the day you were leaving too! I couldn’t even prepare myself or anything special for your departure.”

“I didn’t want to make a fuss, and it’s not like I want to go either but, apparently my brother has something urgent and my family has to meet at our summer house to discuss the matter. We figured we might as well stay at the summer house whilst they move our belongings.” Jisung says with irritation.

Jaemin pouts even more. It’s not uncommon for families of their status to have a summer house in the countryside or near the sea, but due to the distance between the countryside and their everyday life in the prestigious uptown district of the capital city, visiting was out of the question. 

“Remember to stay safe and send a letter every now and then.” Jaemin reiterates.

Jisung nods and the two bid their goodbyes for the last time before the younger leaves the Na property in his chauffeur-driven automobile. Jaemin’s eyes following the car until he sees it go through past the gates of their manor and down the long driveway until it disappears behind a corner.

And just like that, Jaemin watched as his first and only friend left him.

\-------------

Jaemin’s sophomore year in high school was as uneventful as his life prior to befriending Jisung, except this time, he felt worse about himself more than before.

Jaemin wonders if it was because of his childhood innocence or naivety as a kid, but he never noticed, until now, how the other kids would look at him when they thought he couldn’t see and what they would say when they thought he wasn’t listening,

From what Jaemin knew, the other kids aren’t necessarily scared of him. Everybody knew that Jaemin was a kind soul who worked hard and never had ill intentions towards others. However, those were the same reasons his peers were intimidated by him. Because Na Jaemin was someone who could get whatever he wanted if he tried. Someone who was gifted with a brilliant brain, infectious smile, old money, influential family name, and undeniable charm. Someone who was beyond blessed compared to others around him. 

It was intimidating and envious at the same time. No one hated Jaemin, they just preferred to stay away in spite of themselves and their pride.

Jaemin was more than fine with that. Over the course of the year, he learned to build a preference towards people who were genuine rather than those who wanted status. Convincing himself that maybe it was better that he was a lone wolf because the others around him were never genuine in their intentions-- at least not the kids he grew up with. 

And just as Jaemin was getting comfortable in his school lifestyle of isolation, the world seemed to have other plans.

Just like on the breezy autumn day that he had first met Jisung, the classroom was a ruckus with chatter from the other students. 

The warm summer sun shines against Jaemin’s skin from the window, opened to hopefully cool down the blistering heat. Jaemin hums to a random tune in his head as he watches his teacher hush the class. 

“Now I know many of you have already acquainted yourselves with each other from your prior years here at the academy and some even before that. However, every once in a while there will be new students, so I ask that you treat your new classmate with the same fairness and kindness that you treat each other. Understood?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” The class says simultaneously. 

Jaemin watches as the teacher walks to the door and opens it.

And again, just like the breezy autumn day 3 years prior, Jaemin watches as the door pulls away from the wall to reveal a tall figure. 

Except this time, Jaemin’s breath was taken away.

The male was tall, only an inch or so shorter than Jisung but still taller than most of the boys at their academy. He was definitely more built, broad shoulders protruding through the blazer of the academy uniform and strong chest evident even through his dress shirt. His skin was pale as the winter snow, especially against the sunlight that peeks through the windows and falls delicately on his face. And his face, his oh so handsome face that looked like a sculpture carved by the hands of God himself, was sharp and defined that it looked almost unreal. His lips, as red as blood or cherries, Jaemin wonders if they taste like cherries as well. His eyes, dark as his raven hair, if not darker, felt like they could see all of the secrets of the universe. 

The male steps into the classroom, his head high and demeanor strong with an aura that radiated arrogance and confidence. He stops at the front of the class and turns to look at the rest of the classroom, slightly bowing forward before returning to his posture. 

“Hello, my name is Lee Jeno and I look forward to becoming your classmate.” he says, voice like silk and symphony against Jaemin’s ears.

Jaemin sees the teacher talk but his ears don’t seem to listen as he continues to stare at the new student. He doesn’t think much of his action until those piercing eyes bore onto Jaemin’s, almost as if looking into his soul. 

Jaemin, along with the rest of the class, stares as Jeno takes confident strides towards Jaemin. Jeno stops at the edge of the two-person desk.

“You’re Na Jaemin right?” He asks. 

Jaemin doesn’t respond right away, his mind still entranced by Jeno’s voice, but the slight smirk on Jeno’s lips cause Jaemin to momentarily snap out of his trance and realize the entire class is watching them. 

“Yes.” Jaemin says faintly. 

Jeno’s smirk transforms into a smile, his piercing eyes shapeshift into endearing crescent shapes that spread warmth in Jaemin’s body. Jeno’s hand extends out, stopping in front of Jaemin’s.

“I’m sure you heard the teacher, I’m your new deskmate.” Jeno says with a hint of amusement, almost as if he knew Jaemin was definitely not listening to his teacher when she said that, “It’s nice to meet you, Na Jaemin.”


	6. The Crush

Once again, Jaemin doesn’t know how it happened. 

How did Lee Jeno, the smart, athletic, handsome new kid suddenly become his best friend?

It was just like what happened with Jisung, except this time, Jaemin’s feelings were heightened and definitely more intense. With Jisung it was light, calm, and breezy, like the day that they had first met and had become good friends. 

But Jeno, like the summer heat of the day he came, brought a warmth to Jaemin’s body that made the blood rush to his cheeks and his heartbeat to fasten. It didn’t help how Jeno treated Jaemin either. Due to the fact that the two were deskmates, Jeno only ever asked Jaemin for notes if he missed anything. Jeno only offered to help tutor Jaemin if he was struggling, and every time the two talked (which Jaemin has to admit was pretty often) Jeno would look at him as if he was the only thing that mattered at that moment. 

Another thing that seemed unexplainable to Jaemin was how Jeno treated others compared to how Jeno treated him. Unlike Jisung, who was a social butterfly and eager to make new friends while still making it clear that he favored Jaemin, Jeno rarely talked to any other student with the same attitude he had towards Jaemin. At most, it was a curt exchange between him and a teacher or another student regarding school or Jeno rejecting one of the many confessions he had gotten from both males and females at their school. 

After the first couple of weeks that Jeno had transferred, people quickly caught on that Jeno only had an interest in Jaemin. Although many were in awe of and idolized the pair for their good looks and intellect, some were envious.

“Did you see them walking to the courtyard together? They’re so handsome.” Jaemin hears a male voice says to his group of friends.

“It’s as if God had given us a blessing to our eyes but torment to our hearts.” A female voice added on.

“Oh please, Na Jaemin is not even close to the level of Jeno.” A different female voice comments.

“What are you saying? The two are definitely the perfect match as the princes of the academy.” A second male voice adds.

The female scoffs, “Oh please, Na Jaemin is just lucky. First, he had snagged Park Jisung in middle school and now Lee Jeno is highschool, tsk.” The female from their year had said a bit too loudly dispute knowing Jaemin was within hearing distance in their school courtyard.

“But he and Jisung were only friends.” The other female states.

“They were but anyone could tell Jisung was subtly infatuated with Jaemin, and now Jeno as well, tsk. What a manwhore, it is no wonder he has no friends.” She tells her friend. 

Jaemin continues to look down at his lap, gripping the bottle of peach juice in his hands. Jaemin wasn’t naive, he knew Jisung always favored him over others but that was why they were best friends, he never suspected a crush. On top of that, Jaemin wasn’t used to such malicious rumors about him. Sure he had no friends and everyone tiptoes around him but, everyone knew he was generally nice and it was just his family reputation that was intimidating….or at least that was what had thought it was.

To lost in his thoughts, Jaemin failed to notice a certain Lee Jeno walking his way. He also failed to notice how Jeno was glaring at the girl, his eyes alone creeping into her souls and influencing her scurry off with her friend group back into the school building. 

It wasn’t until Jeno sat down next to Jaemin on the bench and placed a hand on his knee that Jaemin noticed his presence. 

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks with his enchanting voice.

Jaemin merely nods, tugging his lips into a smile. “Of course, is there a reason why wouldn’t I be?”

Jeno raises an eyebrow, knowing full well Jaemin was lying through his teeth. 

Jaemin sighs, knowing he’s been caught. But his smile only droops down into a half-smile. Shrugging his shoulders, Jaemin looks at Jeno as if he was used to such matters. 

“What can I do? People will say what they want to believe, and if they believe something then it’s hard to change their minds.” Jaemin says, as a daunting solemn settles in the atmosphere. 

Jaemin sighs once again and his smile brightens despite it not reaching his eyes. “Don’t worry Jeno, people around here….they say useless things all the time. It’s okay…” Jaemin says, trying to convince himself more than the other. 

Jeno gives a light squeeze on Jaemin’s knee, effectively making the latter turn his head to look at Jeno. “Don’t listen to those types of people. They know that you are destined for far greater things than they will ever achieve. That’s why they are envious of you, and envy is....a complicated matter. It makes others do things that they would never do if they weren’t blinded by greed.”

Jaemin’s eyes trail down to the knee with which Jeno has rested his hand upon. He listens to Jeno’s words, not knowing how much of it would make him feel better. Yet, he nods anyway, hoping to not worry the other too much. 

“Besides, we all know those rumors are baseless.” Jeno scoffs. 

Jaemin cracks a small smile at Jeno’s attempt to cheer him up, nodding along. “You wouldn’t want to know what they say about my family then.” Jaemin says half-heartedly.

“What do you mean?” Jeno asks in curiosity.

Jaemin shakes his head at the thought of the nonsense he’s heard over the years, “Rumors of how we’re only rich because our ancestors had stolen goods and started our fortune off of that. Or how our family is just a show, a cover-up essentially, for a powerful mafia family. Oh- the most ridiculous one of all, was the rumor of how my family was only successful because we were making deals with the devil.” Jaemin says chuckling. 

If only Jaemin had looked up would he have saw the tinge of amusement in Jeno’s eyes and how his lips failed to hold back a devilish smile. 

“Now why would they say that?” Jeno asks in amusement. 

Jaemin shrugs, “Maybe it is because we are not as strictly religious as the other powerful families around here.” 

Jeno scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Those who are strongly religious and believe that praying is the key to their success are weak. Hu-People such as those will always ask higher deities for good fortune and luck yet take all of the credit once they’ve succeeded. But if they fail, suddenly it is no longer their fault, but it is the fault of that deity.”

Jaemin chuckles at Jeno’s words, the faint memory of his conversation with Jisung from years ago comes back. 

“You have the same thinking as an old friend of mine.” Jaemin comments, causing curiosity to strike in Jeno.

“Who?”

“Oh he moved away, but his name was-” Jaemin gets cut off by the sound of their school bell ringing, signifying the end of lunch.

“Oh, I never realized how fast the time had passed. We should hurry, our next class is Mrs.Huntington and you know how strictly punctual she is.” Jaemin says, already standing with his bottle of juice in hand, waiting for Jeno to follow suit.

The two make their way down the courtyard path towards the entrance back into school. Jeno walks slightly slower to let Jaemin go ahead of him, watching the younger with an intense gaze of curiosity mixed with fondness as Jaemin jumps over a large puddle that was on the walkway.

_Soon. The time for you will come soon._

And maybe, just maybe, if Jaemin had looked back, he would’ve seen the true form of the boy that made his heart race.

\-------------

Just like how time had passed so quickly that day in the courtyard, the next two years with Jeno passed in a blink of an eye for Jaemin. 

They had met within the first month of Jaemin’s junior year in the blistering summer heat. Now, they were playing tennis on the tennis court that was placed on the Na Manor’s backyard. The sun was high but the cool spring breeze swayed through their hair. Laughter played through the air as the two played with no intent of competition.

Jeno, dressed in knee-length shorts and a polo shirt, was lazily serving the ball to Jaemin. The latter on the other hand, also dressed in a polo shirt but with slightly shorter shorts, was hitting the ball back with the same low intensity. 

The scene was so domestic, it almost tricked Jaemin into believing that this is what life with Jeno would be like. Cool spring days playing outside while the breeze played with Jeno’s locks, making him look more handsome somehow. 

Over the course of nearly two years of friendship, their relationship had treaded between the borders of platonic and romantic. Anyone could tell that the two favored each other over others. Their slight touches of the hand, protective arms at the shoulders or waist, reassuring hands on the knees or arm, it was bluntly obvious to seemingly everyone but the two. 

As the sun sets, the two stop, taking their time to walk back into the main house with their racket in one hand while they lock arms. 

“Can you believe it Jeno? We’re graduating in just a month.” Jaemin says enthusiastically. 

Jeno smiles and nods, “It seems surreal how much time has passed.”

“I’m so excited! And the fact that we will be attending the same university as well just makes everything better.” Jaemin says with his signature bright smile painted on his lips. 

“Speaking of which, I had found an amazing property near the university for us. It’s a penthouse apartment only a few blocks away. Close enough to walk or drive and near the main city street of food hubs.” Jeno says, adding to Jaemin’s joy.

“Perfect! You should tell my mother, you know how absolutely skeptical she is. Remember how she even considered living with us when she first heard I would be moving across the city.” 

Jeno chuckles and nods as Jaemin shudders at the thought, “I still don’t understand how or why my parents trust you more than they trust me. It is completely unfair.” Jaemin states, causing Jeno to laugh.

The two continue to talk about aimless matters as they enter the house, meeting Jaemin’s parents in the informal living room that was placed near the back of the house for the personal comfort of the family.

“Mr. and Mrs. Na.” Jeno says as he bows respectfully to Jaemin’s parents.

“Oh Jeno, no need to be so formal, you are practically family to us, you know that dear.” Jaemin’s mother, a beautiful woman with a soul as kind as Mother Teresa, says.

“I apologize Mrs.Na, but it is only right to do so for such a respectable family.” Jeno says politely.

Jaemin’s father hums in approval of Jeno’s answer, smiling at the boy, “Will you be joining us for dinner Jeno?” he asks in curiosity, only to get a shaken head.

“Unfortunately no, I must go home and take care of some matters that my parents have left me.” 

“But I thought your parents were abroad.” Jaemin comments, letting go of Jeno’s arm and taking a seat on a nearby armchair.

“They are.” Jeno says, causing Jaemin’s father to chuckle, “Of course they rely on Jeno with such matters, he is a reliable young man.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jeno says with a slight head bow, “It was a pleasure to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Na, but I must make my departure.”

Both of Jaemin’s parents nod as Jaemin stands and walks Jeno out.

“Now that I think about it, I’ve never met your parents.” Jaemin comments as they reach the door.

“My parents are always abroad. Don’t worry too much about it.” Jeno says as they walk through the set of double doors that are held open by a butler.

A chauffeur brings Jeno’s automobile to the front of the manor as the pair walk down the steps in front of the house.

“But still, they are your parents I still want to meet them someday.” Jaemin says, watching as the valet boy hands Jeno his keys and scurries off. 

“Don’t worry Jaemin, one day you will meet my family and their...peculiar...selves.” Jeno says, prompting Jaemin to raise an eyebrow.

“Peculiar?”

“Don’t worry about it too much.” Jeno says and leans forward, placing a kiss on Jaemin’s head and a blush on his cheeks.

“I will see you in school.” Jeno says with a small smile.

Jaemin nods and watches as Jeno gets into his automobile and drives off. He returns to the house after Jeno was out of his sight.

“Jaemin!” his mother calls out. Jaemin walks back into the family room where his mother looks ecstatic. 

“Jaemin, your grandparents are coming to visit!” his mother says. 

Jaemin’s grandfather was an intimidating man who held one expression on his face (unless he was looking at his wife) and raised Jaemin’s father with an iron fist. Jaemin’s grandmother, a spunky old lady who had captured the heart of the strict authoritative man that was Jaemin’s grandfather. A woman who adored him dearly and was very protective of her only grandchild. Jaemin loved his grandmother dearly and simply couldn’t hold in his smile.

“Really? When? Why?”

“They will arrive in three weeks time for your graduation.” Jaemin’s mother exclaims.

Jaemin couldn’t be happier, his grandmother, who he hasn’t seen in years due to her and his grandfather wanting to travel after passing the family business to Jaemin’s parents, was finally going to visit. She would be there for his graduation, seeing him step into adulthood, and finally, she would be able to meet Jeno. 

Jaemin absolutely couldn’t wait.


End file.
